


Work in Progress Poetry

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Poems, Poetry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: So these are all my unfinished poems I’ve written that don’t have a completion as of yet. Once they are complete I will remove them. All poems belong to me.©️Geverstar
Series: Poetry (Original) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712





	1. Flaws

I got flaws   
Hung up on them for such a long time   
Not realizing life was right in front of me   
I got caught up   
On my depression   
My stress   
Never taking things for granted   
But then you were there  
A guiding light   
My light  
My beautiful soul  
Me   
I didn’t realize I was the light  
The waves that gave me such a hard time 


	2. Beautiful Life

It’s a beautiful life  
It took me a long time   
To realize this   
To realize it’s okay to not be okay   
To have a hard day   
To think it’s not worth it   
But bro it is   
It’s so worth living   
Living for yourself  
To see the sunsets   
To hear a cat purring  
To love yourself and your friends   
Family isn’t blood  
Never has been   
I’ve said I’m not worth it  
But I am  
As I am   
Broken pieces and all   
I’ll never need to change   
For no one   
Be myself   
They’ll be there for when I’m lonely, lonely  
When I need a hand   
When it’s too dark   
I’ll be my own light   
I’ll guide myself  
Like I have done  
Before   
Never realizing it   
I am my own light   
With help of others  
Supporting me.


	3. Shallowed Eyes

I got my eyes on you   
You say that your not okay   
That your not worth it  
But that’s not true   
In my eyes Your beautiful   
Your so smart   
In my eyes your my heart  
Your so worth the life we live   
The world would miss you  
I will miss you  
Remembering the days that were shallow  
The days that were beautiful  
Watching sunsets together   
Laughing at stupid things   
My love for you is every


	4. Ripped Open

Do you know how I got these scars?   
They’re from you  
Loving you was the worst thing I ever did   
Trusting you to infinity was a mistake   
I ripped out every piece of you away.   
But your still in those memories  
Memories I don’t want to remember   
Memories that your hurting me   
Where your touching me where I never wanted you to linger   
Where you never were supposed to touch.   
I swallows my pride  
It clawed out my mouth   
And collapsed on the ground   
Crying out  
This isn’t what I wanted   
I never wanted you like that   
Ever!   
You know how I got these scars?   
I killed my self inside   
Every time you raped me   
Every time you killed myself image   
Killed me in parts of myself I never knew they were there   
The pain was there all along   
But I swallowed it down   
There were times I wanted to kill you  
To harm you   
To make you pay for what you did.   
Why didn’t I?   
I was protecting the only thing I had left   
My heart  
My heart that cracked but didn’t break  
It didn’t break when you got my drunk   
Took advantage of you 


End file.
